This invention relates generally to the field of concrete pipe manufacturing machinery, and more specifically to the packerhead system of manufacturing concrete pipe.
It is conventional practice in dry casting of concrete pipe products to dispose a mold on the base of a concrete pipe machine that is provided with a vertically movable crosshead having a vertically driven shaft on the lower end of which a packer head is attached. The packer head typically includes a troweling cylinder that is rotated in one direction by the driven shaft, and a plurality of distributing rollers that are frictionally driven by engagement with the concrete in a direction opposite to that of the driven shaft on the troweling cylinder. With the packer head moved to its lowermost position so the top is at or below the level of a lower pallet, cement or concrete is fed to the interior of the mold. Then, as the crosshead is raised causing the packer head to be raised, the friction driven rollers pack the cement or concrete against the inner surface of the mold and the troweling cylinder is counter-rotated to finish the inner surface thereby forming the pipe. When the packer head reaches an upper pallet, the pipe is completed. The packer head is then withdrawn from the finished pipe and the form thus provided a molded pipe is replaced by an empty form and the pipe molding process repeated.